Passion is my Sin
by WittyWriter
Summary: A Poem and Story, RenjiXByakuya. Spoilers for the Soul Society Arc. Shonenai. Paperwork and midnight walk under the moon... i'm such a romantic... shhh!


**Story Title: The Stray and the Moon  
Pairing: Renji/Byakuya  
Summary: Paperwork and a midnight walk under the moonlight... ...I'm such a romantic, aren't I?  
Warnings: Spoilers for the Soul Society Arch, Shounen-ai... PG-13, but really the poem is a lot more graphic than anything in the story, which is pretty much pure fluff.  
A/N: I don't know, I just really liked the idea of Renji forgiving Byakuya because he saved Rukia. Named for the Poem.**

* * *

_Passion is my sin_

_I am such a glutton_

_I want to indulge myself in pleasure_

_I want the passion, I want the pain_

_I need your intoxicating sent to drive me wild_

_And your fingers ghosting my skin to make me shiver in delight_

_Your hands raking through my hair tugging in ecstasy_

_I can feel the muscles on your back contract beneath my palms_

_in majestic movements as you slide you body over mine_

_The heat from you radiating, fueling the fire in my soul_

_Passion is my sin, beauty is yours._

* * *

He's beautiful just sitting there with the same stolid expression on his face, the moon reflecting off his kenseikan giving him an angelic glow. His silk hair is framing that pale face of his. The same face that holds firm lips and cold lonely eyes. Renji feels his face warm at his thoughts, and hates himself for it. After all Byakuya was an unreachable goal he would never surpass.

It was another late night in the division headquarters filling out paperwork. Only he and Kuchiki Byakuya remained. His captain had actually dismissed him three hours ago but Renji has refused to leave his captain alone. If he wasn't imagining things he might have said he'd almost seen a slight smile grace his captains lips when he told the man he'd hang around. After that Renji grabbed about half the papers off Byakuya's desk and started helping him out. Fortunately letting them finish in half the time.

Byakuya had been relived when Renji had offered to help with the paperwork. It wasn't the paperwork that bothered him. He usually choose to stay late at the office to do it rather than return home. There was no one for him there. Rukia had been staying on earth with the Kurosaki boy. Not that he talked to her much anyway. It was just now the whole estate was empty asides from a few servants. Staying late at the office wasn't that much greater, but work kept his mind off of things, and with Renji sitting there he felt at peace.

Renji had been done his paperwork and cleaning off Zabimaru when Byakuya had laid his pen down.

"Renji."

"Yes, Captain?" The red haired lieutenant turned away form his sword to look at the captain.

"Thank you." Byakuya closed his eyes and walked over to stare out the window.

"No problem, Captain. You can go home now, right."

Byakuya tensed at the last sentence his lips pressing to a frown.

"Something wrong?" Renji had been around his captain long enough to learn what the silences meant and the subtle moods of his captain. When Byakuya didn't answer he got up from his chair and stood next to the Noble. "It's a beautiful full moon tonight, ain't it, captain?"

"Yes, Renji, it is." Byakuya took a side glace at his vice-captain who seemed to be absolutely fascinated with the sky. "Walk with me, Renji." It was a request more than a demand but Renji was happy to comply and quickly followed his captain out the door. Byakuya had chose one of the lesser-known roads in Seireitei to follow and the two companions walked together in a comfortable silence. It was some time before they found themselves on top a hill with a single Sakura tree. Byakuya sat at the base of the tree the moonlight falling on his face through the branches.

Renji takes in the peaceful expression on his captains face before sitting down next too him.

"I come here most nights before going home." The noble states out of the blue, preparing himself to share more than he ever has before. He doesn't know why but he's always felt he could trust Renji. His vice-captain was a wild spirit, but a loyal one. He'd seen the man stick by Rukia's side even when death called him. And Byakuya's heart stung a little remembering he was the one that called it, but Renji had shrugged it off saying that 'whatever didn't kill him only made him stronger'.

It had been a few days since he was released from the Fourth Division after the Soul Society had been betrayed. The Sixth Division Captain got straight back to work as soon as he could. And as weird as it was it had seemed that he and his vice-captain had only become more comfortable with each other in the time.

"Why did you forgive me?" Byakuya asked solemnly.

"Huh, for what?" Renji didn't quite follow what his captain was talking about.

"I tried to kill you that day."

"Oh, well I was a little pissed off about that, but at the time I was too busy trying to help out Ichigo and Rukia, you know." He paused for a moment before continuing in a more serious tone, "Then when we where at the Execution hill you saved her. That's all that really mattered to begin with. She's alive, and you're alive."

"You're glad I'm alive?" Byakuya had never thought Renji had liked him much, only now was he starting to realize he did.

"'Course, Captain."

Byakuya watch as the goofy grin on his lieutenant's face faded into a soft smile. He realized that he hadn't cared about anybody this much since Hisana had passed on. And as scared as he was to take a chance, he was even more frightened to lose that feeling again.

"Renji." Byakuya whispered and stared him in the eyes. Renji just stared back and watched as his captain closed the distance. His lips parted as they felt the radiating warmth and soon Byakuya's soft lips were on his. Renji had never seen a more glorious site than the man before him with his eyes closed and cheeks tinting pink. And as Renji kissed back he thought, maybe that unreachable man wasn't so untouchable.


End file.
